


Detroit: Immortal Love

by CutieXLuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android, BDSM, Bondage, Connor - Freeform, Detroit, F/M, Fluff, Forever, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, readerxcharacter, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieXLuna/pseuds/CutieXLuna
Summary: This one might be a bit strange but I wanted a way for you and Connor to be together forever without having you become and Android or anything. Hope you enjoy.





	1. A Time Before Androids

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be a bit strange but I wanted a way for you and Connor to be together forever without having you become and Android or anything. Hope you enjoy.

England, London, 500 AD

A well dressed young woman walked alone in the dark forest, she wore a beautiful red dress covering everything apart from her face, her long hair sits in a half up half down plat. She look scared, the night was scary and new to her. A loud snap of a twig breaking alerted the girl, she back up so she was rested on a tree trunk.  
“Show yourself foe, tis rude to sneak upon a lady” she call into the night, a tall figure emerged, his hair was a dark brown and his face was free of flaws, but what caught the girls attention was the bright red glow of his eyes.  
“Good evening fair lady, what is a lady of your status doing out at this hour?” The man questioned his voice soft but demanding at the same time. The girl moved away from the trunk slightly and walked towards the man.  
“I am lost good sir, by chance could you escort me home?” The girl asked, the man gave a wicked smile before walking right next to the woman. He moved her hair away from her neck and moved his lips to her ear.  
“You will be of great use to me” he whispered before plunging two sharp fangs into the girls neck. A blood curdling scream could be heard through the night sky. The girl fell to the floor in pain he hand clutched to her neck as she felt the life slip from her body, tears streamed from her eyes and her vision blurred. Then she felt nothing, no pain, no burning, nothing.  
“What did you do to me?” She asked as she looked up at the man who offered her a hand to bring her back to her feet.  
“I gave you the most precious gift I could, immortality, you belong to me now” he replied as he helped the girl to her feel and lead her off into the night.

United States of America, Detroit, Michigan, 2040.

I sit at my desk wondering what to do with myself, Reed was busy filling out reports, Miller was at home with his children and Hank was out on a case, the only person I could engaged with is Connor. I hadn’t really spoken to the new android since he started apart from a brief hello here and there. I look towards to bare desk he worked at, it was strange the Evan as a deviant he still didn’t have any personal items on his desk, not that I could talk my desk begging just as empty. I decided to send him and email rather then speak to him.

To ConnorRK800  
Hey Connor, I know I haven’t really spoken to you much but I was wondering if you’d like to grab a drink after work?

I looked over towards the Android and noticed his LED switch from blue to yellow, he looked over in my direction and had a small smile appear on his face.

To (Y/N)DPD  
Hello (Y/N) that sounds like an enjoyable experience, I would very much like to got out after work, may I ask why you emailed instead of asking me directly?

‘Jesus Christ Connor, why are you so fucking formal’ I think to myself, I look over towards him and he was smiling again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smiled this much before.

To ConnorRK800  
I just get a little nervous speaking to people that’s all, let me know when your done and we can head out, I’m all done for the day.

Connor looked over at me again and tilted his head slightly, I give him a little smile back and get up to go and help myself to some coffee. I entered the break room to see Gavin and some of his other cop friends chatting shit about some chick he’s fucked.  
“You know Gavin I don’t think renting an Android at the Eden Club counts as picking up a hot chick” I say causing some of the other cops to laugh and Gavin to go slightly red.  
“Yeah well when was the last time you got laid?” Gavin asked, I had a think for a moment, I couldn’t really give him a real answer now could I?  
“I’m still a Virgin numb skull” I replied causing him to blush a dark red.  
“You are?” He said in a shocked tone, I look at him and wink before leaving the break room with my coffee.  
“I find it quite fascinating that detective Reed becomes nervous at the mention of you not have had sexual intercourse with anyone” a voice sounded from behind me causing me to jump and drop my coffee. I turn round to see Connor stood there with his usual professional look on his face.  
“You heard that?” I questioned feeling a little embarrassed not that Connor could tell.  
“Yes, is it true?” Connor asked in a formal professional tone. I nod in response and make my way towards his desk. I jump onto his desk and sit just in front of his computer.  
“I am all finished would you like to go for that drink now?” Connor asked and I smiled in response.  
“Just let me get my jacket” I replied before walking over to my desk and and grabbing my leather jacket and returning to the Android. We then left the police department and headed down to Jimmy’s. 

“So what do you do at work, I’ve haven’t had the pleasure of working with you yet” Connor asked the beautiful flawless woman he was walking alongside.  
“You won’t ever work with my Connor, I’m a forensic Scientist, well I suppose you would work with my if you weren’t built with a finger print reader, but you can analyse things right on the spot can’t you” I respond along with a little giggle.  
“I see, I don’t really know much about you, would you object to me scanning you” Connor questioned, I though for a moment, I’ve never actually been scanned by and Android before, I didn’t even know what could come up on my record.  
“Sure I don’t see why not” I replied and turn so Connor could see all of my face. Connor scanned me and he looked very confused.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked. Connor looked around at the floor and then back at me.  
“I’m not sure... do you have more then one identify?” Connor asked, I looked at him with a bit of a glare in my eye. Maybe he saw something he shouldn’t have.  
“What do you mean by that?” I asked.  
“It brought up multiple profiles matching your face, one with the name Rosie Carmichael, another with the name Ella Jones and a few more as well, but they are all marked as deceased or missing and presumed dead” Connor replied, I looked at him and pulled him into a side ally with a lot of force.  
“Listen Connor I need you to keep you mouth shut, no one can know about those names, no body” I yell whisper in his face, he looked a mix of confused and scared.  
“Is something wrong, are you in witness protection?” Connor asked, after all these years I can’t believe this Android was about to blow my cover.  
“No you idiot, look I’ll explain everything if you promise to keep this to yourself, deal?” I say with a bit a desperation in my voice.  
“Deal” he replied and I let go of his arm.  
“Have you ever heard of vampires?” I asked, Connor nods in response.  
“Well I’m a vampire, I was born in England in 500 AD under the name (Y/F/N), I was turned into a vampire on my 18th birthday and I’ve been hiding among the humans ever since, I promise I’ve never killed anyone or hurt any one. I didn’t have a choice in the matter” I reply and Connor’s LED glows and flickers yellow retaining the information.  
“May I ask some questions?” Connor asked in his ever so calming tone.  
“Sure” I respond.  
“From my research it says vampires can not go out in the sun and must drink human blood to survive” Connors comments and I roll my eyes.  
“Not strictly true, the sun only make use feel weaker it won’t kill us, and as for the blood thing that is true but not if you haven’t drank human blood before, if you haven’t drank blood before then you can continue to survive on human food, like I do” I reply and Connor nods in understanding.  
“Your secret is safe with my, I promise I won’t tell anyone” Connor said along with a smile, I returned his smile and we began walking back to the street.


	2. A Well Kept Secrete

I walk into the police station and head straight into the lab. It has been a few days since I told Connor my little secret and so far he hasn’t told anyone, as far as I know. I put my stuff in my locker and walk into the work room, in there I’m shocked to see Hank, Gavin, Connor and Jeffery all gathered round.  
“Has something happened?” I ask, Hank looks at me a bit concerned.  
“Yeah... we found someone dead” Gavin answered. At this point I was confused, surely this isn’t the first time.  
“Don’t you find that every other day?” I ask.  
“This one is different... the body is in perfect condition par two small holes on the neck. The cause of death was...” Jeffery trailed off.  
“Blood loss. Well actually more of a blood drainage. The body had not a drop of blood left” Hank finished. I looked surprised. I know this wasn’t my doing and as far as I knew I was the only vampire currently living in Detroit.  
“Is there any significance to me? I don’t normally deal with the dead bodies, that’s Angels job” I reply. I’m still confused as to why they have come to me, unless Connor has spilled the beans.  
“She... looks just like you” Gavin said.  
“Pardon?” I asked. They all moved out the way so I could see the coroners table, I looked at the young girl. They were right she did look like me, same (H/C) hair, same build, same face structure. She could have been my twin.  
“That’s a bit unnerving” I comment as I back away from the table.  
“We are concerned that you were the intended target, with you looking so alike” Connor said, I looked up at him and he looked genuinely concerned for me.  
“Trust me guys I can look after myself just fine. And besides who would wanna kill me, I don’t speak to anyone other then you lot” I comment and walk over to get started on today work.  
“We don’t wanna take the chance” Hank mumbles as I sit at my computer.  
“Would you object to me living with you, only until we sort this out“ Connor said, I spun round and everyone was looking at him.  
“Sure I don’t mind, if it will chill you all out” I reply and everyone seemed to agree with that plan. Soon they all left to get on with their work. Except for Connor.  
“It wasn’t you, was it?” I hear him ask. I sigh and turn around.  
“No, I told you I don’t hurt people” I reply bluntly and carry on with my work. Connor walked out and leaves me to my daily jobs.

Later that night I am walking towards the door and I see Connor stood, guess he’s waiting for me. I walk up to him and he smiles.  
“Ready to go?” He asked, I nod and we both go towards my car. We climb in and I begin driving.  
“You still drive a manual car?” Connor asked.  
“I’d still ride in a carriage if I could” I reply with a slight grin causing him to chuckle a little. He laugh was quite cute.  
“What was your life like back in the day?” Connor asked, genuine curiosity was in his voice so I decided to amuse him.  
“You make me sound like an old lady” I comment and he blushes a light blue.  
“Well you are about 1500 years old” Connor replied.  
“1540 actually” I sassily reply causing him to laugh again.  
“To answer your question though, I was the daughter of a lord, I was due to marry an equally rich man called Edward. I didn’t like the idea so I ran away into the woods to have some time to think... that’s when Arlo found me” I answer with a slight frown on my face.  
“Who is Arlo?” Connor asked.  
“He’s the one who turned me into a vampire. I haven’t seen him since the 1920’s. We didn’t exactly get along” I reply and Connor nods.  
“Do you have any idea who out killer might be?” Connor asked and I sighed. We pulled up into the drive of my house. I say house it was more of a mansion like Kamski’s place. I took Connor into the house and walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a book and dropped it onto the coffee table.  
“This is a book with ever pay vampire in, I keep track of who has been killed or took their own life. If your killer is a vampire they are in here” I say as we both sit on the couch.  
“Any idea where to start?” Connor asked. I opened the book to a page, there was a picture of a woman, her hair was light blond and he eyes dark red.  
“This is Johanna, she’s a fairly new vampire but she is a messy one, if your crime scene was pretty damaged she’s your girl” I say, Connor shook his head and I turned the page. This one was a man with short black hair.  
“Garth, he’s an old friend of mine, he’s part of Arlo’s clan, he visits me ever so often but he’s not due to visit until next year, but he tends to target me, he’s quite respectful to women, I can’t see him being your guy” I turn the large again this time to a tall man with long black hair dressed formally.  
“This is Arlo. Not much to say about him, he kills often and hates me. He could very well being involved. Other then that there aren’t many vampires about that would attack in another’s territory” I turn the page to another girl, she looked sweet and cute with brown hair.  
“Clara, is a possible suspect she lives in the next city over, she’s still a new blood and might not have realised she was in another’s territory, my money is on her” I finish and hand him the book. He has a look through.  
“There are a lot of them marked dead” he commented.  
“Yeah a lot of us were killed in the 1500’s, they weren’t keen on vampires” I reply and Connor chuckles.  
“Help yourself to anything you need I’m going to rest for a while” I say as I walk up the stairs.  
“Goodnight” Connor says.  
“Night” I reply and walk up to my bedroom.


End file.
